


Fucking Paragon

by Brittsis



Series: Just A Myth One-Shots [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Suggestive Themes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittsis/pseuds/Brittsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot for Just A Myth.<br/>Alex Shepard is on Omega shortly after recovering. She's doing work to save for her ship when someone pickpockets her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Paragon

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the comments, kudos, and everything else.  
> It really does feed my soul.

I had been a long and hard day cleaning out the trash in the deepest reaches of Omega. Anyone that threatened the status quo or just didn’t want to play by the rules was rooted out and dealt with swiftly. Each day Aria or one of her associates had someone that needed taught a lesson. Alex never thought she’d do mercenary or bounty work but it needed to be done. She had a goal and that goal required a lot of front money. First on her list was a hot shower followed directly by a glass of whiskey.

Alex was pulled suddenly by her thoughts as something tugged her pocket. She looked in time to watch a small grubby hand pull away clutching her credit chit. “Hey!”

The kid was fast. He took off, ducking through the crowd. She cursed and pursued. The credit chit didn’t matter it could easily get replaced. But if word got around that someone had pick pocketed her and got away with it her hard earned reputation would be gone. He almost lost her several times, using his size against her. The crowds were thick and she had to fight through them. Finally she caught him just as he tried to crawl into a duct.

Alex grabbed his ankle and hauled him out. The kid came up swinging, His fist collided with her chin and she almost lost her grip. She clamped his arms down and growled at him. “Stop that!”

“Let me go! I didn’t fucking do nothing.” The boy yelled at her and squirmed.

She tightened her grip and took a second look him over. He was covered in filth. His shoes were falling apart, the sole of one shoes taped together. His clothes were falling apart and his hair was in knots. “How long you been alone?”

“None of your fucking business!”

“Don’t give me attitude boy.”

His chin went up and his eyes narrowed. “You don’t scare me.”

Alex watched him a moment a sighed. She knew she wasn’t going to get any answers. The best thing would be to drag him to whatever resembled authorities on this hell hole and turn him over. It wouldn’t work, of course. He’d get away, killed, or worse.

“Come on.” She grabbed his wrist and dragged him away.

He fought her the entire way. Dragging his heels and yelling at her as they weaved through the crowd. No one interfered though. Everyone minded their own business on Omega and not an eye turned their way. It sickened her to acknowledge it.

They made it to her apartment and she threw him inside, locking the door behind them. He stood in the middle of the small room, eyes searching for an escape. There wasn’t any. Her place was tiny with no windows. The only doors lead to her room and shower. The living room slash dining room was barely ten feet across. It was pretty either. She hadn’t bothered with keeping it clean. Several empty liquor bottles were scattered around the room. Food wrappers and take out boxes were piled on the counters and Alex was certain that something moved under the pile of clothing on the sofa.

“Alright clothes off.” Alex order and grabbed the whiskey from its cupboard.

His eyes went big and he took a step back. Fist clenched at his side as he watched her, ready to fight. Alex could see him shake and regretted her choice of words. She cursed and drained her glass before speaking again, “Look, I prefer older men. Someone with more experience. In no way am I interested in your scrawny filthy carcass. You have two choices here. You can leave; go back to whatever dark hole you crawled out of. You keep the credit chit but you don’t anything else from me. Or…”

Alex waved toward the door of her restroom. “You can stay; get a hot shower and a hot meal. You bunk on my sofa until we both figure out the next stop. Which is it?”

“What do you get out of it?” The kid asked, his eyes still wary.

She shrugged and poured herself another drink. “Let’s just say I enjoy doing good deeds. I’m a fucking paragon.”

He sneered, “Then what are you doing on this piece of shit station?”

She snorted, “That’s the question of the year. Now you taking a shower or what?”

“What’s your name?”

“Alex.”

He nodded, “I’m Christopher.”

“Nice to meet you. Now take a shower, you fucking reek.”

Alex watched as he hurried away, sighing when the door slid shut. She couldn’t help it. Even determined Alex couldn’t help not being helpful. Everything in her demanded that she help that child and that was the problem.

“Damn it Shepard, what are you thinking?” She chastised herself and got to work. The place would need to be cleaned and a meal cooked.


End file.
